


Central High Academy

by Gogeta75



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fun, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta75/pseuds/Gogeta75
Summary: Join the cast of FMA, as well as (name), as she embarks on a journey into Central High as the new transfer student, learning the ways of her new school, school trips, and of course, meeting new people! (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood High School Edition; Reader/OC insert) (Royai) (EdWin)





	Central High Academy

**_Monday_ **

**_September 3rd_ **

**_8:07 AM_ **

  


As (name) gazed upon the gigantic school in front of her, she couldn't help but feel nervous. This was her first time every moving to a new school in her life, and could only wish that the students would be nice, unlike her old school. She gazed silently at the icon of a dog biting a chain upon the Central High’s face. A dark green flag fluttered in the sky, with the same icon bending to the wind’s will.

 

“It’ll be okay. It'll be okay.” She constantly repeated to herself. She fixed her (hair color) hair, making sure it was still in place, as it fluttered slightly in the wind as the end of it poured down her shoulder and to her armpit. Her (color) long sleeved shirt clung to her skin as she pulled down her dark jean shorts. She smiled, reassuring herself once more that everything would be okay, and walked fiercely up the stairs. She was faced with the glass doors, and took a deep breath before opening them.

 

She was in awe, of how big the school actually was. To her right, there was a little cafe where she could buy coffee, drinks, and snacks. Looking up, there was a bridge where student on the upper floor could cross, with beautiful sky lights. To her left, was a bulletin board, with posting of new clubs opening up, school trips, and a lost and found. She would definitely come back and check that later. There were so many students, like she was in a big city.

 

As she gazed more in awe, a girl who looked about her age walked up to her with a bright smiled in her face. She had blonde hair, put into a high ponytail with bangs over her face with azul colored eyes.

 

“Hi! You must be (name)(last name).” (name) was taken out of her trance and looked to the girl in front of her. The girl was slightly taller than she was, and took notice of how pretty her eyes were.

 

“U-uh yeah that's me!” (name) stuttered, still feeling nervous. She squeezed her (color) backpack’s arm as it hung around her right shoulder.

 

“I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm gonna be showing you to the main office where you'll talk to the principal and then I’ll show you around the school! So follow me!” Winry spoke, as she turned and began walking. (name) stayed close behind, trying not to get lost in the crowd of people.

 

“This school is humongous! I'm gonna get lost a lot…” (name) spoke, striking up a conversation with Winry, who giggled and smiled at her.

 

“It is a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it really quick!” She said, making (name) feel more confident. After a couple more turns and they made it to the Principal’s office.

 

“Here we go! Mr. Bradley has been expecting you!” Winry spoke as she offered the door to (name), to which she thanked her and walked through. As they entered, and walked to the doorway, she peeked through.

 

“I'm telling you, Kimblee. Another stunt like that and I'll have to suspend you for a couple days. Got it?” A man with a dark hair and a dark mustache and piercing blue eyes spoke to a student, who seemed to be older than (name) by a year. He had dark hair as well, as he waved off the man in front of him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The boy named Kimblee said nonchalantly, smirking as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, grabbing his white jacket and swinging it over his shoulder and headed for the doorway. He walked through, and stopping short when he saw (name). He was taller than her by a couple feet, which made his presence intimidating. His eyes were steel blue, and sharp as he gazed in her (eye color) eyes. It only lasted a second, before he grinned menacingly, and gave her a nod of acknowledgement, winked at Winry in a mockingly way, and walked past the two girls.

 

_What was that?_

 

“Don't mind him. That's Solf Kimblee. He's just a jerk.” Winry advised, her brows furrowed.

 

“Hm.” (name) hummed, still kinda creeped out by that. She jumped slightly when the man with the dark mustache inside spoke up loudly.

 

“Ah! Miss (last name)! Come on in, don't be shy!” (name) let herself smile as she walked into the office. It was pretty big, with pictures and trophies hanging around the room. There was a name tag on the desk that read, “ _Principal Bradley”._

 

The principal Bradley sat up from his seat, and extended his hand out to her, and placed a firm grip upon (name)’s small hand.

 

“It's very nice to finally meet you. Your mother has told us a lot about you.” Then (name) felt embarrassed. Her mother was always the one mom who brags about their child. (name) loves her, just sometimes she goes over the top.

 

“She does that a lot. I hope she didn’t talked your ear off.” (name) said with a embarrassed chuckle. Mr. Bradley waved her off happily.

 

“Oh no no! She is a lovely lady.” (name) smiled and nodded, before he pulled out a small folder from one of the drawers of his desk.

 

“So I have your schedule here, and since I matched it with Miss Rockbell’s over here, she can show you the way so you don't get lost.” He explained as he handed over the file to (name). She thanked him, before looking over it herself.

 

Her schedule read this:

 

_Period 1: English (8:45-9:25); Mr. Darius_

_  
Period 2: Health (9:35-10:15); Dr. Knox_

_  
Period 3: Biology (10:25-11:05); Mr. Hohenheim_

_  
Period 4: Chemistry (11:15-11:55); Mr. Marcoh_

_  
Break (11:55-12:25)_

_  
Period 5: Math (12:35-1:15); Mr. Heinkel_

_Lunch (1:15-2:15)_

_  
Period 6: History (2:25-3:05); Mr. Hohenheim_

_  
Period 7: PE (3:15-3:55); Mrs. Curtis_

_  
Period 8: Free/Study Hall (4:05-4:45)_

__   
  


 

“Miss Rockbell, if you could take (name) around the school before classes start, that would be great.” Mr. Bradley spoke, with his fingers laced together that sat atop of his desk.

 

“Sure! Come on, (name)!” Winry spun, with her hair fluttering quietly behind her. (name) turned to Mr. Bradley and smiled.

 

“Thank you for everything, Mr. Bradley.” He returned his smile. (name) couldn't help but notice that it seemed…off. Like he didn't really mean that smile. She nodded to him and spun and followed Winry.

 

Winry took her out of the office and began walking forward, down a hallway.

 

“This is the first floor. This is where our clubs and extracurriculars are! You'll probably be down here a lot more when you join clubs and stuff like that.” Winry smiled, before walking up a flight of stairs that led up to the second floor.

 

“This is the second floor! This is where your english and history classes will be taking place.” She spoke with a smile, as (name) nodded and taking in everything, trying to squish as much information as she could.

 

“Winry!”

 

“Hey, Winry!” Two voices called out, causing both Winry and (name) to turn. (name) was met with two boys with blonde hair, one more golden than Winry’s, while the other’s was more on the yellowish side. They seemed to be brothers, with their golden eyes and hair, even their voices sounded similar.

 

“Hi Ed! Hi Al!” She greeted kindly, as the two boys noticed (name)’s presence. Winry noticing this, turned to them and spoke.

 

“(name), these are my close friends Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ed, Al, this is (name). She's a transfer student and I’m showing her around. She’s a sophomore, like us.”

 

“A transfer student, huh? It's nice to meet you.” The one named Edward said nicely, extending her hand to shake as (name) gladly accepted.

 

“Yeah! It's nice to meet you!” Alphonse spoke up, grasping her hand as well, with a bright smile on his face. (name) couldn't help but feel her face blossom from the kindness she was receiving. She smiled big.

 

“It's nice to meet you too! I hope we can be friends as well!” The Elric brothers nodded, before waving goodbye and turning, walking away.

 

“Those two sure are nice. How'd you meet them, Winry?” The blonde haired girl smiled as she turned and walked up another flight of stairs, talking as she went.

 

“I've known those two since I was little. They come over a lot and my granny will bake us dessert and cook. She teaches the Cooking Club here, if you're interested!” She spoke as they made it to the third floor.

 

“The third floor here has the chemistry, math and science classes up here. This is also where a lot of seniors stay since most of their classes are up here, so watch out for weirdos and perverts.” Winry cautioned as she giggled.

 

“Who exactly should I be looking out for then?” (name) spoke, her voice airy with laughter. Winry paused, lifting her finger to her chin as she pondered for a second.

 

“Well, no one is particularly really bad, but you should watch out for Solf Kimblee and the Homunculi gang.” (name) tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Homunculi gang?” Winry nodded.

 

“Yup. They are all brothers and sisters, but not the best bunch to be hanging around. Gluttony, Sloth and Lust are harmless, but it’s Greed and Envy that are the ones to look out for.” (name) nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“Hm. Thanks! I’ll keep that in mind.” Winry beamed at her, as she turned to walk down the stairs.

 

“Come on! Lemme show you the rest of the school!” (name) grinned down and followed after her.

 

**Xxx**

 

Winry took (name) to the lunch room, which was probably the biggest room she had ever seen. Which was to be expected of a lunchroom. There were tons of tables, with large window openings to gaze out onto the beautifully warm day they were having. It was pretty much empty since school had not started yet. (name) could see the lunch ladies talking behind their counter, preparing food, washing dishes, etc.

“Wow, everything is so... _big!”_ (name) exclaimed, completely in awe and just dumbfounded about how big their school really is.

 

“If you think this is big, wait until you see the gymnasium!” Winry suggested, completely amused about how amazed (name) had been. (name) spun around, her eyes wide at Winry’s last statement.

 

“You mean… the gym is bigger than this?!” Winry chuckled.

 

“Yup! Come on, I can sh-” She was interrupted by the sound of the morning bell. (name) pulled out her phone to check the time. **_8:40 am._ **

 

“Time really flies! Class starts in five minutes, we should get going. You’ll see the gym later today, I promise.” Winry smiled comfortably. (name) couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Yeah that’s fine. Well, off we go!” (name) offered and with that they set off for their class for the day.

  


**_English_ **

**_Period 1_ **

**_8:45 am_ **

 

“Class! Listen up! We have a new student today. Introduce yourself.” The man that she was introduced to was Mr. Darius, motioned to her. The class was full of students, with only Winry, Edward and Alphonse as the only people she recognized. She swallowed a gulp of spit that had waded in her throat, perhaps swallowing down her nervousness, and let a smile burst upon her face.

 

“I’m (name) (last name)! It’s very nice to meet you all.” The class was silent at first, causing (name) to regret some of that enthusiasm, but seconds after, they responded with a simultaneous “Nice to meet you too!”

 

“Oh! Hey! Hey! Mr. Darius! Can the new girl sit here?” A boy about her age, with long black hair in a ponytail and long bangs spoke up in the middle of the room, pointing to the empty desk next to him. Mr. Darius looked between the boy and the desk, and nodded.

 

“Sure. You’ll be sitting next to Ling, over there.” (name) looked from Mr. Darius to the boy named Ling, who was frantically waving his arms at her. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she happily made her way to Ling. As soon as she sat down, she was greeted by the boy.

 

“Hey! My name’s Ling Yao.” (name) took his hand in a nice gesture and shook it, before smiling big.

 

“I hope we can be great friends!” She beamed at him and failed to notice the light blush that bloomed on his face.

 

“Alright, everyone! Get in your groups as usual! (name), you can sit with Winry’s group and just watch for this project. The next project we do I hope you'll work hard.” Mr. Darius instructed, before turning to his computer.

 

“You got it!” (name) grinned. She watched Winry’s group (Winry, Alphonse, and Ling) work on their group project for the remainder of the period. They were tasked with writing a full five page essay on facts about all different kinds of sentences, documentaries, word phrasing, plot structure, and writing format. All (name) could say was that she was absolutely thrilled that she didn't have to participate in that, and that that group assignment seemed way too hard for sophomores. But she kept it to herself, and watched happily as they agreed with some ideas, and disagreed at some.

  


**_9:25_ **

**_Passing Time_ **

 

English went by like a breeze, and now they had a ten minute passing time before her next class. Winry and her had decided to go get a drink before Health, so they headed down to the first floor to the mini café. They had a wide selection, for a tiny cafe. They had everything from smoothies to frappuccinos and lattes, to bubble tea and other savory drinks. Unfortunately, other students had the same idea as them, so they had to wait in an annoying long line. It gave (name) a chance to think about what she wanted, battling in her head from what sounded good and not, which was the only plus.

 

“I think I’m gonna go with, a pumpkin spice latte! It's perfect for the weather, right now.” Winry exclaimed excitedly with a smile, as (name) glanced outside, and saw the pretty orange and yellow leaves that were beginning to fall to the ground softly.

 

“Hm… That does sound pretty good. I think I’ll get a spiced chai latte!” She smiled back at Winry, as she returned it with a grin. They finally made it to the beginning of the line, ordered their drinks, and were on their way.

 

“Aw!~ It smells so good! Let's hurry to Health so we can sit down and drink these!” Winry spoke happily, her mood definitely boosted from the warm savory drink in her hand. (name) agreed with an equal amount of enthusiasm as they began to walk over to the hallway. Upon entering the hallway, (name)’s attention was turned to a commotion going on in the hallway.

 

“Come on! Just give me your money and we won't have a problem here. Or else… maybe that's what you want?~” Her gaze was turned to a guy, who seemed older a bit older than her, with long hair that was dark but had a tint of green to it. He wore a black jacket with red trimming, with a black and red headband to match. He had pale skin, and was lean, but (name) could tell that he was muscular as well. The guy was bullying some kid, who looked a bit younger than him, with tan skin and red eyes.

 

“I-I don’t have a-anything, Envy!” _Envy._ So that's the bully’s name. Envy grinned, and looked at the drink in the trembling boy’s hand, and snatched it from him. He took a big swig of it, before throwing it on the ground, splattering the floor with a sticky substance of coffee. The trembling boy gasped, as a nervous sweat was glistening on his forehead.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you drinking that? It was disgusting, anyway.” Envy spoke sarcastically as he took a step closer to the trembling boy. The boy gritted his teeth in fear, as you could see him visibly shaking. (name)’s feet moved without her truly thinking, walking in the direction of the commotion. She could hear Winry’s cautious voice as (name) turned away from her.

 

A couple seconds later, she was standing before the bully and the trembling boy. Envy gaze turned to her, as he lifted his chin upwards; an action to prove that he was higher than her, _better_ than her. To anyone else, it would've intimidated them, but not (name).

 

“Huh? What the hell are you looking at?” Envy spat at her, as (name) ignored him and took a step towards the trembling boy.

 

“Here. You can have mine. I hope you like chai lattes!” She smiled, placing the cup of chai into the boy’s hands, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. The boy looked terribly shocked; as if he had just seen a ghost. “I haven't drank out of it so you don't have to worry about that!

 

“ _Hey._ Get out of here, or else.” Envy spat venom at her again, as she turned to him, with her smile never falling from her face.

 

“You shouldn't pick on other people, no matter the reason. It just makes you look like a loser.” A sudden gust of wind past her, as Envy was right in front of her. His head was tilted to the side, with a very angry and annoyed expression on his face. His eyes were slitted and violet, like a cat, but a color like a flower. _Pretty._

 

“You wanna say that again?” A angry vein was visible on his forehead, as his lip twitches upward in anger. (name)’s eyes narrowed slightly, searching his. Usually she'd be more cautious, but there was something about the guy in front of her that just _didn't_ scare her. It was strange, but she felt no fear or anxiousness in her body when she placed herself in this situation.

 

“You know… You’re not as bad as I thought you'd be. Not to be arrogant or anything, but you don't scare me. And I mean that in the most innocent sense of the phrase.” (name) replied, with her smile still plastered on her face. She saw Envy’s eyes widen, before he backed away from her, and held up his middle finger to her, before saying, “Screw you!” and walked off.

 

“Hm, that's definitely a strange bully.” She muttered to herself, before turning to the trembling boy.

 

“Are you okay? You seem pretty shaken up.” The trembling boy nodded frantically, the cup of warm chai shaking in his hand.

 

“(name)! Are you okay? Envy didn't give you any trouble, did he?” Winry yelled to her as she caught up to the girl.

 

“Yeah, I'm totally fine!” She smiled at Winry in gratitude for worrying about her, before turning to the boy in front of her.

 

“Hey! What's your name?”

 

“U-uh… I-I’m Jaden…” (name) gripped Jaden’s free hand as shook it.

 

“I’m (name)! It's nice to meet you!” Jaden had a small, nervous smile on his face as he shook gently back. (name)’s gaze went to the puddle by his feet and frowned.

 

“Uh oh… He made a mess. Well, we better clean it up and save the janitor some trouble.” (name) smiled again, before looking up and noticing a girls bathroom close by and turned towards Winry.

 

“Wanna help me get some towels?” Winry smiled and nodded, as she placed her bag and drink down by the lockers and headed to the bathroom with (name). They went and grabbed some towels and quickly wiped up the mess, throwing the sticky towels into the garbage can.

 

“Alright! All clean!” (name) said with a smile, glancing up at the clock as the time read: **9:29 AM**. “Uh oh, we better get to class!” She spoke to Winry who nodded, picking up her bag and drink. (name) turned to Jaden, and smiled.

“Let's talk sometime soon, Jaden!” With that she was off, and her and Winry took off into a light jog to the Health room. Before they made it in, they slowed to a walk as they had enough time before the ring.

 

“Winry?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“...Can I have a sip of your latte?”

  
  


**_Period 2_ **

**_Health Class_ **

**_9:35 AM_ **

  


They got to the Health class with a minute to spare, as Winry looked for some spare desks.

 

“Hey (name)! Winry!” A voice called out, and (name) recognized it as the other Elric brother, Edward, who was motioning for them to sit by him. They weaved their way to the back by Edward, as he rested his head on his hand and turned to (name) when she sat down.

 

“Hey Edward! How are you?”

 

“I'm good. You getting around okay?” He asked and (name) smiled and nodded.

 

“With Winry, here, I’m doing great!” As she grinned at Winry, who smiled back.

 

“I think you'll definitely fit in here. Get this, Ed. She actually stood up to Envy.” Winry spoke in amazement, as Ed’s eyes went wide.

 

“You took on Envy?! Wow, you must be pretty ballsy.” He spoke as (name) felt a slight blush creep on her face as she waved them off.

 

“You guys make it seem like I beat him up or something! He really doesn't seem that bad to me…?” She spoke the last statement as a question, insinuating for Ed and Winry to explain to her more about him.

 

“He’s apart of the Homunculi gang I told you about. He's the bully of the group, so it'd be best to stay away from them.” Winry answered, as was going to continue when their health teacher, Dr. Knox walked up to the front of class, slamming his suitcase down to silence the class.

 

“Alright, alright! Pipe down! I'm not getting paid to teach a zoo.” He stood at the front of the class, as the conversations eventually simmered down. “I'm supposed to get a new student today…” He muttered, searching around the classroom before Ed called out.

 

“She's right here, Doc!” He said grabbing his attention, as Ed pointed to (name).

 

“Over there, hm? Well what are you waiting for? Introduce yourself.” Dr. Knox spoke with his hands on his hips impatiently. (name) quickly sat up from her chair, before answering.

 

“I'm (name)(last name)! It's nice to meet you all!” As soon as she introduced herself, a ring of mutters echoed throughout the classroom.

 

_“So she’s the girl who took down Envy.”_

 

_“Really? She seems very nice._

 

_“I heard that she beat him up real good in the hall earlier._

 

_“That's not a good impression for a new student, don't you think?”_

 

The voice of the students rung out. (name) was surprised that they spoke out so shamelessly, it's not like she couldn't hear them.

 

“Alright settle down! You can sit now.” Dr. Knox spoke, as (name) sunk down in her sit.

 

“Looks like you're the popular one, today, huh (name)?” Winry spoke with a grin, as (name) sheepishly returned one back.

 

“(last name).” She heard Dr. Knox’s voice again as she looked up to the teacher. “Just so you know, I don't go easy on my student, even if they are new. I want you to write me an essay on the human muscles and which ones are the most important. It's due by the end of the week.”

 

“Uh… Y-yes sir!” With that he grunted, as he turned to the board and began teaching. (name) couldn't help but get an intimidating vibe from him.

 

“You're already getting homework and it's your first day! Man, that's rough.” Edward chuckled at her, as she sent him a playful glare and turned her attention to the board as well.

  


**_9:56 AM_ **

 

At some point during the period, maybe it was because of they were talking about the urinary system, that (name)’s body was trying to tell her she needed to pee. She had ended up drinking Winry’s pumpkin spice latte (with her permission, of course) so it must've settled in her stomach and down to her bladder. Dr. Knox was kind enough to let her go to the bathroom, along with saying that she will have to add another paragraph to her dreaded essay. She walked out of the classroom and down the hall. She couldn't really remember if the restroom was down this way, but she had a hunch.

 

 _I think if I turn around this corner, the bathroom should be around here._ She thought to herself, as she walked down the empty hall. She walked close to the lockers, dragging her hands across all of them as she walked. Her steps were slightly hurried, from her bladder complaining to her. She rounded the corner, only to be suddenly pushed back by a force, causing her to stumble backwards. It took her a millisecond for her brain to realize what had happened, as she was immediately greeted with eyes of crimson.

 

“O-oh I’m so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was goin-”

 

“Well now… Just _who_ the hell are you?” A sly and cunning voice broke through hers, not at all bitter and rude, but laced with lust. Her eyes finally registered who was in front of her. It was guy, taller than her, (she went up to his chest), with black spiked hair. He wore a black vest, with red trimming, as the fur from it stuck up in all directions. He wore dark pants as well, with red trimming trailing down. But it wasn't his outfit that caught her attention, it was his eyes. They were ruthless, and harsh, yet bored and amused. As well as the huge grin plastered on his face, which added to his menacing look. Her brain finally registered that she had been staring, and she snapped out of her gaze. She suddenly had lost the feeling that she had to pee, as she smiled nervously, taking a small step back, and answered.

 

“I'm (name)(last name).” His grin seemed to twitch wider, as his head tilted to the side just a fraction. His red eyes looked her up and down for only a half-second, before he spoke.

 

“And why haven’t I seen someone like you around?”

 

“U-uh.. It's actually my first day here. I'm a transfer student.” She spoke with a nervous chuckle, as he took a half step closer to her.

 

“Ahh… So you're the new girl who stood up to Envy? You're the talk of the town, you know that?” He spoke cunningly, causing (name)’s heart to rack nervously.

 

“I didn't do anything, really. He doesn't seem that bad.” (name) answered honestly, glancing down at the floor before back up to his crimson red eyes. They widen for a second, as he blinked, and threw his head back to let out a loud laugh, that echoed throughout the hallway.

 

“Ha ha ha! I like you, cupcake, you've got spunk.” He took a step closer, as he took his arm and pressed it against the locker, pushing (name) to the lockers and locking her in place. She had barely acknowledged the nickname before he had moved closer. He smelt like a rose, with a wavering scent of something sweet and spicy as well, but (name) couldn't place what it was. “You and I need to hang out soon. I wanna get to know ya better.” His voice turned husky, causing (name)’s heart to shake, rocking her whole body. She kept her nervous grin on her face, taking note of how close their faces were to each other.

 

“I don't even know who you are.” She chuckled, as he smirked, taking his other hand and pointed his thumb to his chest.

 

“The names-”

 

“ _Greed!”_ Another deep voice sparked up from the other end of the hall, as (name)’s head turned to see another guy, with hair as black as night, shaggy, with long pieces of hair flowed down his forehead. His eyes were as dark as his hair, as he wore a black T-shirt, which plainly showed his muscles, as his right arm hugged a orange basketball to his side, with it pressing onto the belt of us his jeans. “Quit bothering the new girl.” He spoke plainly at who she had now registered as Greed, with an annoyed yet hired expression on his face.

 

_Greed? This is the guy Winry told me to be wary about. Guess I know why now._

 

“Huh?” Greed’s cunning face shifted to a bored and annoyed expression, as he dropped his arm that had been caging (name), and standing up straight. “What do you want, _Mustang_? You're bothering me.” He blurted, sounding a bit more hostile now. (name) could only hope that a fight wouldn't start right now. She didn't know if she could deal with that right now.

 

“Can't you see you're bothering her? Get back to class.” Mustang spoke, with an equally annoyed look that rivaled Greed’s. Greed paused, as if going over his options, before that grin forming on his face again, as he shrugged his shoulders. Like he had just gotten a new idea in his head. (name) didn't like that look. It was… _devilish._

 

“Hm… Alright. Don't think I'm done talking to you, _cupcake.”_ He said as he took his hands and softly grazed her under her chin, before winking at her and walking past her, and past Mustang, sending him a mocking smirk as he turned the corner. When he was gone, Mustang walked up to (name), bouncing the ball a couple times before reaching her.

 

“Sorry about that. He didn't bug you too much, right?” He spoke with a kind smile on his face, and (name) returned it with a smile of her own.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I'm (name)!” She spoke happily as she heard her hand out to him, as to he grasp it, his bigger hand engulfing hers, warm. She got a whiff of his scent, something spicy, and airy, like something of nature.

 

_Fire?_

 

“I'm Roy Mustang. It's nice to meet you (name).” (name) grinned as they shook hands. That was when she felt a jolt in her lower stomach area. She had forgotten she had to pee, and now that she was calmer, her bladder was practically screaming at her.

 

“U-Um… By any chance… Can you show me to the nearest bathroom? I really need to pee.” She asked honestly, her legs starting to shake a little, as Roy chuckled, and told her to follow him as he led her to the bathroom. They talked about the regular things on the way there: where she was from, that she's new, etc. Finally they had made it to the bathroom.

 

“Thanks so much for showing me to the bathroom.” She grinned sheepishly at the taller guy, as he smiled down at her.

 

“No problem. You won't get lost on the way back right?” She shook her head and reassured him that she would be fine. They said curt goodbyes, as she turned to the bathroom and he walked further down the hall. She managed to relieve her bladder in time, and walked back to her class. Upon entering, Dr. Knox had yelled at her for taking so long and added another paragraph to her essay.

  


**_10:15 AM_ **

**_Passing Time_ **

  


During passing time, (name) had told Winry and Ed about her encounter with Greed, and Roy Mustang.

 

“Whaaat?! Greed wants to hang out with you?!” Edward blared loudly in the hall, as (name) quickly hushed him.

 

“Not so loud, Ed! It's bad enough everyone thinks I beat up Envy.” She grumbled to herself, with her hands over Ed’s.

 

“Hm… well he is an odd character. Greed usually just messes with people enough to make them switch schools or drop out completely.” Winry pondered, with her finger on her chin.

 

“It doesn't matter, anyway. To be honest, I feel bad the whole thing with Envy… Maybe I should find him and apologize…” (name) pondered to herself, as Ed and Winry shared a cautious glance at each other before turning back to (name).

 

“No no no! You _definitely_ don't want to do that! If anything, you'll make him even angrier than he probably already is!” Ed cautioned, a lopsided and sheepish smile on his face.

 

“Hm… Maybe you're right. Maybe I’ll do it when he's alone.” She spoke, causing Ed to comically fall on the ground, as Winry sweatdropped.

 

“Winry! Ed!” Two voice simultaneously spoke, with hurried footsteps following them. (name) turned to see Alphonse, and another girl. She had dark skin, with dark eyes tinted with blue. Her hair was dark as well, in a short ponytail as she wore jean suspenders, with a navy blue t-shirt.

 

“Hey Al! Paninya, hey!” Winry greeted the two as they ran up to the three of them. Winry then motioned to (name).

 

“Paninya, this is (name). She's a transfer student. Today’s her first day!” Winry introduced, as (name) smiled brightly.

 

“Nice to meet you!” She stuck her hand out to Paninya, who grasped it with her gloved hand.

 

“Right back at ya! How you liking the school so far?”

 

“It's really nice! Everyone is really cool!” (name) spoke with a smile, before Edward piped up next to them.

 

“(name) here is the one who stood up against Envy.” Ed gossiped, earning a another playful glare from (name). She puffed out her cheeks cutely, as she gripped her backpack.

 

“It was not like that at all! Geez, Edward.” She grumbled, as Ed chuckled, waving off an apology.

 

“Woow! You must be pretty ballsy! If you don't think Envy is bad, just wait until you see Scar.” Paninya laughed, as everyone’s face contorted into fear and caution.

 

“Scar?! You mean, _the_ Scar! He's back at school?!” Alphonse questioned, as Edward continued.

 

“I thought he dropped out!” He sweatdropped, as (name) looked back and forth between the two, very confused at who the hell this Scar person was and why they were suddenly acting on edge.

 

“Nope. I saw him the principal’s office, and I saw him walking in the hall too.” Paninya spoke, not showing any fear or anxiety that Ed, Winry and Al were showing.

 

“Who’s Scar?” (name) questioned, as suddenly Ed and Al were practically clinging to her body, as they looked side to side, as if to make sure no one was watching or listening to them, before answering quietly.

 

“He's the most frightening person you could ever meet. He's a thousand times worse than Envy!” Alphonse spoke quietly in her right ear, gripping onto her right arm as Edward whispered in her left, as he was clinging onto her left arm.

 

“He once threatened to burn the Principal Bradley’s house down.” Alphonse nodded frantically at Ed’s statement, before adding onto the rumor.

 

“And that's not all! I've heard he cuts up neighborhood dogs and eats them!”

 

“Yeah! I've also heard that he’ll slash the car tires of the people who wrong him!” Edward added, as (name) looked between the two brothers.

 

“Wouldn't he be in jail then if he did those things?” (name) spoke in her regular tone, earning two hands slapping across her mouth in hope to quieting her down. They looked on both sides of the hallway once again, before turning back to (name).

 

“Are you out of your mind?! Keep your voice down!” Ed spoke in a hoarse whisper.

 

“Yeah! You never could know when he is watching!” Alphonse continued.

 

“Aw come on, guys. He's probably not even that bad.” Winry spoke, but her voice and body betrayed her words as she could be seen shaking in fear, as she was on her knees, hugging Paninya’s torso.

 

“Says you! You're the one shaking like a little baby!” Edward argued, as Winry’s face contorted into anger as she glared at Ed.

 

“Hey, shut up! I'm not a baby!”

 

“Baby~! Big Baby!” Edward mocked, still gripping onto (name) who still stood with her mouth still covered by the two brothers. Winry glared even harder, sticking her tongue out before a deep voice interrupted their little commotion.

 

“What… are you guys doing?” It was Roy’s, as he was also accompanied by a girl who looked about his age, who was shorter than him with long blonde hair, clipped up into a lazy bun. Next to her was another boy, about the same height as Roy, with dark hair and forest green eyes, which were covered by the glare from his glasses.

 

“Ruhy!” _Roy!_ (name) acknowledged with her mouth still muffled, as she tried to wave but couldn't succeed since her arms were still slightly pinned.

 

“Mustang? What're you doing over here?” Edward spoke, slipping his hand off of (name)’s mouth as Alphonse did the same, as they looked towards the trio before them.

 

“We’re running an errand for one of the teachers.” He spoke with a sigh, before his gaze turned to (name).

 

“Hey (name). Getting around okay?” He spoke with a smile, as (name) took a couple steps closer to them with a smile of her face.

 

“Mmhm! I've got Winry, after all!”

 

“That's good. I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes.” Roy said as he motioned to the two on his side.

 

“It's nice to meet you both!” (name) spoke with a smile, as the one named Riza smiled back, her chocolate eyes complimenting her blonde hair and olive skin.

 

“It's nice to meet you as well.” Her voice was comforting, as she replied politely. The one named Hughes greeted her back much more loudly, however.

 

“Would you like to see a picture of my gorgeous girlfriend, Gracia~? She's absolutely beautiful in every single way!” He practically yelled in delight as (name) was suddenly greeted with a picture in her face, of a girl. She had short dirty blonde hair, with eyes as green as the forest with a kind and sweet smile on her face. She looked like she was sitting on the bench in a park, as flowers were blooming behind her as the bright lighting of the sun complimented the quality of the picture.

 

“Y-Yeah she is very pretty.” She answered to Hughes, who screeched in joy as he spun around in circles, gushing like a schoolgirl who had a crush on someone.

 

“I know right! I plan to marry her, you know!” (name) gave Hughes a smile, as she giggled. She had never seen a man so happy to be in a relationship before. Garcia must be a very lucky girl.

 

“Come on, Hughes. Quit shoving that picture in (name)’s face.” Roy grumbled to his friend, before grabbing him by the back of his collar and dragging him backward, as he kept geeking about the picture of his girlfriend. “Shouldn’t you guys be heading to class, already? The bell is about to ring.” He reminded them, as Winry checked her phone to see the time to be **10:23.**

 

She let out a yelp, before jumping up her feet. “Aah! We’ve gotta go! Our class is on the third floor!” Winry spoke to the group, as she practically jumped from foot to foot, motioning to Ed, Al and (name). Al seemed to be worried about his attendance, as Ed slumped and groaned, with an annoyed look harboring on his face.

 

“Ah, who cares?” He spoke plainly, turning away from Winry’s gaze. She gave him a hard glare, beforing grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off in the other direction, lecturing him about how he must have good attendance, etc. Alphonse, who was worried about his brother’s ear, quickly followed behind, as Paninya gave (name) a curt goodbye before turning and walking down the stairs. (name) looked back and forth between the receding party and Roy, as she also gave them a quick goodbye before running to catch up with Winry and the Elric brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a easygoing, fun FMA story that I created as a side story to do something fun other than my other stories. This story will be FILLED with laughs, smiles, and great adventures. I have SOOOO much planned for this story, so I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> This is a Reader-insert story, so feel free to design and shape your character however you want (:


End file.
